


Fare thee well

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientato a metà del capitolo 12 di "Stars of Kasterborous".<br/>Tutti dormono a Lungbarrow. Una visita notturna, un ultimo saluto tra il profumo dei fiori e il russare di un attore ubriaco.<br/><i>"Dottore, sono qui per dirti addio."</i><br/><i>Si era alzato il vento? No, ma aveva lo stesso sentito freddo d’improvviso.</i><br/><i>"Coraggio, siediti. È casa tua, dopotutto."</i><br/><i>Non ricordò di essersi avvicinato, ma doveva averlo fatto. Si era seduto nella poltrona accanto. Si sentiva molto piccolo e molto stupido, come quando più di duemila anni prima si presentava al suo cospetto per farsi interrogare.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare thee well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



Il Dottore sentì la voce che lo chiamava nella mente e si svegliò, e non fu sicuro di essere davvero sveglio - perciò si diede una tirata ai capelli e con un “och” decise che sì, forse lo era. Il dubbio poteva avere qualche fondamento: era una notte così tranquilla da sembrare irreale. L’unico suono nella stanza era il respiro di Ada, la sola luce proveniva dalla finestra che avevano dimenticato di oscurare e diffondeva riflessi ramati nella penombra. S’infilò la vestaglia, l’aprì e la scavalcò, scalzo e spettinato, schioccando la lingua al ritmo di una canzone degli Smashing Pumpkins.

\- Chiedo scusa per l’intrusione.

Occupava una delle poltrone da giardino, oltre le grate dei rampicanti, e da quella distanza riusciva a distinguere il suo profilo familiare.

\- Si figuri. - Fece qualche passo, ma in qualche modo non osò oltrepassare l’entrata del gazebo. Il profumo dei fiori notturni quasi lo stordì...

\- Dottore, sono qui per dirti addio.

Si era alzato il vento? No, ma aveva lo stesso sentito freddo d’improvviso.

\- Coraggio, siediti. È casa tua, dopotutto.

Non ricordò di essersi avvicinato, ma doveva averlo fatto. Si era seduto nella poltrona accanto. Si sentiva molto piccolo e molto stupido, come quando più di duemila anni prima si presentava al suo cospetto per farsi interrogare.

\- Ne è sicuro?

\- Oh, Dottore, non ho bisogno di un’altra reazione sentimentale.

Il Dottore deglutì. - No, sto bene. Non dirò più nulla di… idiota e patetico.

Lui sorrise brevemente, tendendo la mano. Il Dottore la guardò istupidito. Alzò il viso ad incontrare lo sguardo del suo vecchio insegnante, e cercò dentro di sé la forza di sostenerlo.

Afferrò la sua mano e abbassò la fronte a sfiorarla, in un gesto di profondo rispetto ed affetto.

\- Ascoltami. C’è qualcosa che Romana non sa ancora… è una decisione che ho preso pur sapendo che ne sarà sconvolta, ma è l’unico modo per assicurarmi la pace. I miei ricordi non entreranno nella Matrice.

Il Dottore rimase immobile. Lui stesso aveva tentato di cancellare ogni traccia di sé, ai tempi del Silenzio. Ma la sua era stato uno stratagemma per sfuggire al destino, non per assecondarlo senza possibilità di ritorno.

\- Ho fiducia nell’onestà del Coordinatore.

\- Oh, di questo sono sicuro. Jelpax obbedirà alle sue richieste, ne sono certo. - Il Dottore tornò a sedersi; la sua voce aveva una sfumatura amara. - Lo ha sempre fatto. L’ha sempre idolatrata.

\- Tu no, Dottore. Di ciò ti ringrazio… di non vedermi come un dio, o come un mostro. E ti chiedo solo questo: poiché non resterà traccia di me, il tuo ricordo sarà l’unico in cui vivrò come in uno specchio limpido. Non nella mente di chi mi ha idealizzato, in un modo o nell’altro, ma in te che mai mi negasti un giudizio, una protesta, e infine la possibilità della redenzione. La tua sincerità, ancor più dell’amore, ha illuminato quest’ultimo tratto di strada.

\- E mai penserò a lei diversamente, - rispose il Dottore di slancio, abbandonando nuovamente l’ironia e il distacco, consapevole della solennità di quel momento. - Mai incenserò il suo ricordo, mai lascerò che si spenga. Vivrà con tutti coloro che ho imparato ad amare. E sono un bel numero. Nomi melodiosi. Come le note di una lunga, bellissima canzone.

\- Sarò una nota stonata. Ma va bene… non desidero altro.

\- Non esiste una singola nota stonata. È solo che spesso il mondo intorno viaggia su un’altra tonalità.

Borusa meditò un poco su quell’immagine, annuendo, poi cambiò discorso. - Quel tizio che dorme laggiù, sul palco… è Xillianthrogubryyaven della Stazione Meteoingegneristica?

\- Il miglior attore della compagnia, per quanto mi riguarda - confermò il Dottore.

\- L’ho notato l’anno scorso, ma se prende freddo non avrà più voce per recitare. Mi dispiace perdermi lo spettacolo, questa volta, e per quelle a venire. Ma… va bene. - ripeté. - Non sai quanto mi senta sollevato. Credo che faresti meglio a rientrare, adesso.

\- Lord Borusa…

\- Dottore?

\- Farò tutto ciò che posso. Per Romana.

\- Lo so. Ora torna dalla tua donna. Credo che resterò ancora un po’ qui, se non ti dispiace. La luna è stupenda questa notte...

  
  


\- Thete? - Ada scostò il lenzuolo, imbronciata, ancora mezzo impigliata in un sogno. - Parlavi con qualcuno?

\- Dormi. Domani sarà una faticaccia, Saecula potrebbe addirittura portare qui le sue chiappette secche - mormorò il Dottore.

\- No! - rise lei. Accese la luce e inorridì, puntando il dito contro il parquet impiastricciato. - Spiegami quelle impronte.

\- Ho fatto una passeggiata in giardino.

\- Scalzo! Tu sei matto… Che succede? - Notava ora il leggero fremere delle sue sopracciglia e un luccicare sospetto nei suoi occhi.

\- Potrei aver preso il raffreddore - si giustificò lui.

\- No, questo è escluso. non così presto. E se anche fosse, è colpa tua.

Il Dottore ne approfittò per fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla: - Oh, Markham, speravo in un surplus di coccole.

\- Prima fila in bagno a darti una sciacquata, non entri nel letto in quello stato.

\- Hmpf, agli ordini.

Quando tornò in camera, trovò Ada alla finestra ed ebbe un brivido.

\- Vieni via.

\- Non posso sapere che cosa fa Lord Borusa nel nostro giardino in piena notte? - si stupì lei.

\- Vieni via, ho detto.

La figura si staccò dal gazebo e guardò verso di lei, alzando brevemente una mano in un cenno di saluto, prima di incamminarsi verso l’uscita del giardino. Ada sfiorò il vetro e lo sentì freddo. - Ma...

Il Dottore, seduto sul letto, estrasse il cacciavite sonico dalla tasca della vestaglia e oscurò la finestra.

  
  


Xill strizzò gli occhi e soffocò la nausea che gli era salita improvvisamente dallo stomaco. Aveva esagerato con il vino a cena, e sentiva un saporaccio in bocca e la schiena indolenzita dalle assi del palco su cui si era addormentato.

Sopra di lui, Pazithi e tutte le stelle di Kasterborous.

Aveva la testa piena di nebbia e parole udite durante il sonno - parole tristi e meravigliose, che ora si confondevano con le battute di Omega nel _Mistero_.

Percepì che quella notte segnava in qualche modo la fine di un’epoca. O era solo il delirio del dormiveglia di un ubriaco?

 


End file.
